Many portable crushers known in the art are big. They take a lot of time to set up and tear down and are more expensive to transport. They require several people to operate. Overall they cost more in time, parts and labor.
A need exists for a fully self-contained, highly portable recycling crusher which may be transported to sites and which may be loaded and operated by a single person.